Three is the Magic Number
by fanfictionisLiFe
Summary: Prompted by the Glee Fluff meme! Prompt here: Brittany has a surprise for Santana, they aren't just having one baby they' re having 3. I want britt telling her and the reaction. Basically this is a fluffy little thing. Read and Review? Yes.


Hey all, this will probably be a short drabble, but it's based off of a Glee fluff meme prompt. My Kinky one got A TON of hits, so be possibly looking forward to that in the future. Be sure to check out the tumblr, the url is on my profile, and always enjoy! Here is my prompt: (13+)

Brittany has a surprise for Santana, they aren't just having one baby they' re having 3. I want britt telling her and the reaction.

And yes I based this off a **chase commercial**.

I have to see this commercial. Anyway! On with the festivities!

Santana stormed inside, a heavy frown on her face, as she threw her satchel to the ground. Kicking off her heels, she put her keys in the dish and sighed loudly. _Stupid! Stupid! How am I supposed to defend a man who just admitted to me that he did it? This is so screwed. _She was pissed off. Being a starter defense attorney, her boss seemed to always give her the worst cases, but she still worked her ass off, having Brittany be her judge, jury, and executioner, up until unspeakable hours in the night. She just smiled as she thought of Brittany. Her _wife._ Her pregnant wife. When Santana got home, it turned into her safe haven. With only herself and Brittany, and soon their new little boy or girl. Santana grinned at the thought.

"Brittany! I'm home baby!" She belted into the silent house, it was around midnight.

"I'm in the bathroom, San!" Brittany called from the bedroom.

Santana walked into the bathroom and her eyes widened at the sight. A very naked Brittany was leaning over with a razor in hand, wobbling from side to side.

"Brittany! What are you doing?" Santana panicked from door frame as she took the razor from Brittany and set it on the sink.

"I was trying to find my feet! And while I was down there I guess I'd shave, because it's getting…. A bit much. Can you help me?" Brittany tried from her spot on the cold tile.

"Urm. I like it. You know, when it's like that. But let's put your robe on. I've had such a long day." Santana said as helped the woman into her robe, and tied it loosely around her waist.

Brittany walked into their bedroom, and sat on the bed with her back against the headboard, breathing in and out gently. She watched as her wife switched out of her clothes and got into something more comfortable as she laid beside her.

"I had my 3rd ultrasound today." Brittany said looked down at her swollen belly as she rubbed it absentmindedly.

"I know, I'm so upset I couldn't get off. It makes me regret even taking a job with the District Defense Attorney." Santana joined in, putting her ringed hand around Brittany's. "Well how is our baby?"

" I had three pancakes before going."

"Mmm. But how is the little guy or girl?" Santana prodded.

"I had to stop at three red lights." Brittany kept up her list.

"While I love to hear about your day, can we leave the three motifs for another time? I can't wait to see you." She gestured at Brittany's belly.

"I'm having three of your babies."

An audible boom can be heard as Santana lost her balance on the edge of the bed and fell off the bed, landing on the floor solidly.

"We what? Wooww!" Santana giggled from her spot on the floor almost not believing the words her wife just said.

"Santana! Are you okay?" Brittany wobbled out of bed as she went to pick her wife up off the floor and lead her back to the bed.

All Santana could do was continue to giggle as Brittany helped her to the bed. "Three?" She tried.

"Yes. Are you mad? The doctor said your eggs and the sperm were very fertile. Like a beautiful garden, or a unicorn. Or a unicorn running through a beautiful garden."

"Why- would I ever be mad? This is like going to a vending machine and extra things falling out!"

"I'm having chip babies?"

"No Britt. You are having our babies. And you will do so well. It just comes as a shock after 5 months!"

"They were hiding. And we still don't know the sexes because they are rumbling around and hiding themselves." Brittany continued to rub her belly.

"I love you Brittany, you are doing so well." She caressed Brittany's face as she kissed her softly. She ten untied Brittany's robe as she kissed her belly three times and rested her head there. A hand came out to brush her hair softly.

"Santana this is what happens when you, settle down, find a girl, and marry her. This is what happens when your dreams come true. You gave me everything, and in turn I give to you." She continued to stroke her wife's hair until they both fell into a deep slumber.

IS THEMAGI

Santana awoke to her phone buzzing silently on her nightstand. She looked over to Brittany to see her fast asleep, with the body pillow in-between her legs. Sleepy eyes looked at the phone, as she grinned immediately.

**From: DKBCub**

**FWD: You have just been clinked on the ball and chain! FWD this to ten friends who you believe are whipped and you may actually have a sex life, you little lapdog you!**

The text was accompanied by a gif of a line of scantily clad men doing the conga.

Santana chuckled softly as she started to type into the night

**To: DKBCub**

**Who clinked you on the ball and chain then? You are so damn funny Cub, I'm wracking over in laughter. Goodnight, D.**

And with that, she turned over and snuggled into Brittany's side.

"Mmm. Who was that?" Brittany croaked.

"Just the police, they had to cuff me, and I couldn't be more excited to be cuffed to you."

"You must have fell pretty hard, Honey."

They both fell asleep, the warmth of each other's embrace becoming soothing enough to drift peacefully to sleep.

-Fin

Told you it'd be short! Anyhow how was it? Read and review please! It only takes a second, and it really helps. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I will post this to the tumblr first thing in the morning so be sure to follow! I couldn't find the chase commercial, so if you have a link, please drop it to me. Stay in touch. I hope you all enjoyed! If you've seen the Adele glee mash up video this will probably mean more to you. I can't believe how heartbreaking their faces were. Our babies will be okay.


End file.
